Song Collection
by Jennythe3
Summary: "Most of this town is fooled by his act... and even a part of me wants to believe all of his lies, but another part wants to hate him. But he's just so hard to hate..." Why's it so Hard to Hate You, Valerie; "I'm tired of people telling me what to do! I'm not little miss perfect, I make mistakes... But... So do you." Not Miss Perfect, Sam
1. So Much More

**This is just a random thing I came up with... so... yeah. It's supposed to be sung by Ember, and the song is written by me. **

So Much More

_Written By: Jennythe3_

_Sung By: Ember McLain_

* * *

_I wish I could have seen it sooner..._

* * *

_Then it wouldn't hurt so much._

_To know you never cared._

_I was just a tool to you,_

_but that's not what you were to me._

* * *

_You were so much more!_

_You were my perfect match._

_My kindred spirit,_

_The only one to ever put out my flame._

* * *

_But you just turned me down,_

_Showed me up!_

_But now I'll show you,_

_how much you meant to me!_

* * *

_You were so much more!_

_You were my perfect match._

_My kindred spirit,_

_The only one to ever put out my flame._

_And you just turned me away!_

* * *

_Just a cold ember..._

_A shadow of who I was. _

_A shadow of what you turned down..._

_And,_

* * *

_You were so much more!_

_You were my perfect match._

_My kindred spirit,_

_The only one to ever put out my flame._

* * *

_The only one for me..._

_And you just turned me down._

_Lied to me!_

_I was just a tool._

_For your selfish means. _

_But to me..._

* * *

_You were so much more!_

_You were my perfect match._

_My kindred spirit,_

_The only one to ever put out my flame._

* * *

_The only one to ever put out my flame!_

* * *

_The only one to ever hold my heart!_

_And you just turned me down!_

_Lied to me!_

_I was just a tool, _

_for your selfish means!_

_But, now I'll show you that,_

* * *

_You were so much more!_

_You were my perfect match._

_My kindred spirit,_

_The only one to ever put out my flame._

* * *

**It took a while to come up with this song, so... tell me what you think! This is in the 'General' section because it's technically NOT poetry. And there was something wrong with the verses not seperating, so I put line breaks there. Sorry about that.**


	2. Why's it so Hard to Hate You?

**Why's it so Hard to Hate You?**

**Valerie Gray**

* * *

_You're that evil,_

_pulling me to you_

_And acting like you haven't got a clue_

_Playin' your mind games_

_Tryin' to break me._

* * *

_Everytime that I think your gonna stop these games,_

_Everytime I hope you really do,_

_But you keep on going, shattering all my trust in you._

* * *

_I should hate you!_

_I've got more than enough reasons to!_

_The games you play, makin' me place trust in you._

* * *

_But those evil eyes keep pulling me in._

_Where'd you get that power?_

_You're like a magnet to me._

* * *

_Then you do one of your evil deeds,_

_Pull a stupid stunt_

_Just to shatter me!_

* * *

_How does that even work!_

_You're my enemy!_

_Answer one question for me:_

_Why's it so hard to hate you!?_

* * *

_Is the secret your emerald eyes,_

_the way you always deny_

_everything you do,_

_Or is it everything about you?_

* * *

_The way you talk, _

_big and bad,_

_The way you speak, _

_loud and clear,_

_The way you walk, _

_proud and tall,_

_Or is it just way you do everything?_

* * *

_You're like a magnet to me,_

_Make me want to believe you're really good..._

_Then you do one of your evil deeds!_

_Pull a stupid stunt,_

_just to shatter me!_

_How does that even work? _

_You're the enemy!_

* * *

_Whenever I feel, that's not the case anymore..._

_You do one of your evil deeds!_

_Pull a stupid stunt!_

_Just to shatter me!_

_But you still pull me to you,_

_no matter what you seem to do!_

* * *

_Why's it so hard to hate you?_

_It's always just so hard to hate you!_

_I don't know what to do!_

* * *

_You're my enemy, pulling tricks on me_

_These mind games won't seem to stop!_

* * *

_Are you just that cruel?_

_To mess with my emotions._

_Can't you just,_

_Punch, kick, or shoot at me instead?_

_Like I always do to you?_

* * *

_But no, instead you pull me in,_

_with those hypnotising eyes._

_And it's just so hard to hate you!_

_And it's so easy to trust you!_

* * *

_I wanna believe my heart _

_that believes all of those lies you tell,_

_and not believe my eyes_

_that show me everything you do!_

* * *

_Why's it so hard to hate you?_

_And why's it so easy to trust you,_

_despite everything you've done to me?_

_Am I just going crazy?_

* * *

_Wanting to believe your lies,_

_Hoping that you've finally changed_

_But you always have to prove me wrong,_

_Like you want me to hate you!_

* * *

_Then, why is it so hard?_

_Why is it so hard to hate you?_

_You're just evil scum, messin' with my head_

_Pulling all these crazy deeds,_

_Just to mess with my sanity!_

* * *

_What did I do to you,_

_to deserve this __torture?_

_You started this all,_

_Every little thing!_

* * *

_It's so hard to hate you!_

_The only choice is to,_

_stop all of these lies,_

_stay away from you,_

_and just plain out get rid of you!_

* * *

_That would stop all of these feelings inside of me,_

_Stop all of these tricks_

_Stop my heart from believing that you're telling the truth,_

_When I know that everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!_

* * *

_Was this your intention from the start?_

_To pull me to you?_

_Did you start this hero act,_

_just to mess with my head?_

* * *

_You're the enemy..._

_So please explain to me,_

_Why is it so hard to hate you?_

* * *

_Why's it so hard..._

_to hate you?_

* * *

_It's just so hard..._

_to hate you._

* * *

**So that is it. It's a song that fits Valerie, in my opinion. Did you notice in the show that every single time one of Danny and Valerie's truces are broken, they always have another one for a little while, before that one breaks. And Valerie keeps accepting them. Like something's pulling her to Danny Phantom. **

**What she means in this is that something about Phantom seems to always pull her in, and she wants to believe he's evil, but her heart keeps telling herself otherwise. She wants to hate him, but truthfully... she doesn't. She doesn't hate him, but she feels that she **_**should**_** hate him. So, that's what she tries to do. **


	3. Not Miss Perfect

**This is yet another song for the Song Collection. I guess it could represent Sam.**

* * *

_People always seem to think that they're the ones in charge  
of every stupid little thing.  
"Don't do that,  
no that's not what you can say!"_

* * *

_Listen here world,  
I'll speak my mind,  
do as I want,  
Cuz I'm not some scared little girl,  
And I'm not afraid of this world,_

* * *

_I'm no little miss perfect,  
that's just not who I am.  
Sometimes I break the rules,  
make mistakes, but so do you!_

* * *

_So shut up,  
And just listen.  
That's what you always expect ME to do!_

* * *

_Listen here world,  
I'll speak my mind,  
do as I want,  
Cuz I'm not some scared little girl,  
And I'm not afraid of this world,_

* * *

_I'm no little miss perfect,  
that's just not who I am.  
Sometimes I break the rules,  
make mistakes, but so do you!_

* * *

(pause)

* * *

_I'm supposed to behave,  
do as I'm told,  
be who I'm not  
And I'm sick of it!_

* * *

_Listen here world,  
I'll speak my mind,  
do as I want,  
Cuz I'm not some scared little girl,  
And I'm not afraid of this world,_

* * *

_I'm no little miss perfect,  
that's just not who I am.  
Sometimes I break the rules,  
make mistakes, but so do you!_

* * *

_So...  
Do...  
You!_

* * *

_I'm only human,  
Not some puppet under your control,  
Listen here,  
I'm no little miss perfect,  
it's just not who I am.  
I make mistakes,  
break some rules,  
but so do you._

* * *

_So...  
Do...  
You._

* * *

**And... There's the end of Not Miss Perfect.**


End file.
